


ein Fall für Gefühle

by Diamant6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamant6/pseuds/Diamant6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ein Fall, ein heruntergekommenes Cottage und nur 1 Schlafzimmer …<br/>Wie soll Man(n) da widerstehen? Besonders, wenn bereits Gefühle im Spiel sind. (Johnlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ein Fall für Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser!  
> Dies hier ist meine erste Fanfiktion. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr lasst mich am Leben ;-)  
> Würde mich natürlich auch über eure Kommis und Anregungen freuen.  
> Ich werde auch jedem auf sein Review antworten!
> 
> An dieser Stelle ein großes DANKE und eine dicke Umarmung an meine liebe MaryReilly!  
> Beflügelt von ihren Ideen hat es mich immer wieder selbst gejuckt eine Fanfiktion zu schreiben. Heute Morgen war es dann so weit. Ich hab mich hingesetzt und zu schreiben begonnen. Eigentlich sollte die Story kürzer und vor allem wesentlich weniger erotisch werden aber die Geschichte hat sich einfach verselbstständigt ;-)  
> Mary hat meine FF gefallen und sie meinte ich sollte diese unbedingt online stellen. Somit wage ich (nachdem sie betagelesen und mich mehr als nur gut beraten hat!) den Sprung ins kalte Wasser und stelle die Story online...  
> Wer Rechtschreib- oder Tippfehler findet, darf diese gerne behalten! :-p

Titel: ein Fall für Gefühle  
Autor: Diamant6  
Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
Genre: Slash, Romantik  
Pairing: Sherlock x John (Johnlock)  
Spoiler: Spielt nach Staffel 3  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, aber ich danke Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dass er Sherlock und Watson ins Leben gerufen hat und BBC (Moffat/Gatiss) für die Umsetzung der modernen Version!

Inhalt:  
ein Fall, ein heruntergekommenes Cottage und nur 1 Schlafzimmer …  
Wie soll Man(n) da widerstehen? Besonders, wenn bereits Gefühle im Spiel sind. (Johnlock)

Einführung

Nachdem John wieder in die Wohnung in der Baker Street eingezogen war, er konnte und wollte Mary nicht verzeihen, dass sie auf Sherlock geschossen hatte, übernahmen die beiden einen Fall von Mycroft. Sherlocks großer Bruder, der die Laufarbeit ja nach eigenen Angaben verabscheute und außerdem viel zu sehr mit seinem neuen Lebensgefährten Greg beschäftigt war, hatte sie darum gebeten einige gestohlene und heikle Dokumente zurückzubringen.

Leider erforderte das einiges an Vorarbeit und Recherche, weshalb Sherlock und John sich in ein gerade in Renovierung befindliches Cottage eingemietet hatten. Es gab nur ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer, aber das störte sie nicht, denn Sherlock schlief ohnehin äußerst selten, wenn sie an irgendeinem Fall arbeiteten.

Am gestrigen Tag hatten sie die Angestellten einer Leasing-Firma überprüft. Die langen und schwierigen Gespräche hatten bei John Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Am Abend aßen sie noch eine Kleinigkeit, sogar Sherlock hatte sich zu ein paar Bissen überreden lassen und John verabschiedete sich anschließend von seinem Mitbewohner, wovon dieser, mal wieder keine Notiz nahm, da er über seinem Laptop brütete. John schluckte noch eine Kopfschmerztablette und legte sich dann ins Bett.

Bevor er einschlief, dachte er noch einmal an Mary, von der er sich getrennt hatte. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter sah er immerhin regelmäßig. Es dauerte etwas, aber mittlerweile konnten sie mit dieser Situation ganz gut umgehen. Trennungen waren eben immer schwierig.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte John auf. Er fühlte sich komisch. Ein Albtraum von Mary, die auf ihn und Sherlock schoss, hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Das Erste was er registrierte waren immer noch die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er schwitzte und musste ein paar Mal zwinkern um sich halbwegs zurechtzufinden. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war oder was geschehen war. Der Raum vor ihm immer noch total verschwommen.

John blinzelte erneut und konnte den kleinen schwarzen Wecker auf dem Nachtkästchen sehen. Die Ziffern zeigten 3:45 Uhr an. Der Raum war dunkel aber er konnte schemenhaft die Umrisse des Kleiderschrankes ausmachen. Wieso jagte sein Herz immer noch wie verrückt? John strengte sich an seine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Ursache für seine innere Unruhe herauszufinden.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. John konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er spürte einen leichten Lufthauch in seinem Nacken und bekam Gänsehaut. Was war hier los?! Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war es wirklich so, wie es aussah. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er ging alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien durch und musste dann an einen Satz denken, den ihm Sherlock mal gesagt hatte: "Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag."

Er spürte, wieso er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Plötzlich schoss es ihm heiß durch den ganzen Körper. Er riss die Augen weit auf, gab allerdings keinen Mucks von sich und rührte sich auch sonst keinen Millimeter. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war John hellwach.

Spürte, wie sich die Hitze über seinen Nacken bis in die Wangen ausbreitete. Er glühte förmlich. Konnte das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren hören. Sein Herz hämmerte jetzt so laut gegen den eigenen Brustkorb, dass er fürchtete, man könnte es bis auf die Straße hinaus hören. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie er den Atem angehalten hatte und komplett verkrampft dalag.

Ein weiterer Lufthauch gegen seinen Nacken holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Langsam, vorsichtig und ohne sich zu bewegen wanderten Johns Augen nach unten. Er war vollständig bekleidet aber auf Höhe seines Brustkorbs stimmte etwas nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte Arme erkennen. Arme, die ihn von hinten umschlangen. Er wusste zu wem diese Arme gehörten, denn sie leuchteten alabasterfarben im Dunkel der Nacht.

John wurde von Sherlock umarmt! Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch wie verrückt.  
„Was zum …“, schoss es dem ehemaligen Soldaten durch den Kopf. Er versuchte zu verstehen, wie der sonst so berührungsscheue Detektiv in diese doch sehr eindeutige Lage gekommen war. Sherlocks linker Arm reichte unter Johns Achsel durch und ruhte auf seinem Brustkorb. Die rechte Hand hatte er über seine Hüfte gelegt und lag nun auf Johns Bauch.

Erst jetzt bemerkte John schockiert, dass auch er Sherlock hielt. Er hatte seine Hand auf die Linke des Jüngeren gelegt und beide hatten ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen. Er spürte die schlanken kühlen Finger von Sherlock in seinen eigenen. Nun wurde ihm auch klar, dass der Lufthauch in seinem Nacken der Atem seines besten Freundes war und jetzt wurde es ihm richtig unangenehm. Was sollte er nur machen?! Sich nicht bewegen und hoffen, dass sich Sherlock im Schlaf umdrehen würde oder sollte er aufstehen und so tun als müsse er aufs WC. Vielleicht würde sein Freund ja nichts davon mitbekommen.

In diesem Moment vernahm er ein leises Schmatzen und er spürte, wie Sherlock sich bewegte, sich noch enger an John drückte und seinen Kopf in den Nacken des Älteren legte. John zuckte leicht zusammen und fühlte Sherlocks Wange und Lippen an seinem Hals. Das tiefe Atmen verriet ihm allerdings, dass dieser tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es gleich stehen bleiben würde.   
Da er immer noch Kopfschmerzen hatte, beschloss er sich ruhig zu verhalten und wieder einzuschlafen. Gefühlte Stunden versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Merkwürdige an dieser Sache war, dass er die unerwartete Nähe sogar irgendwie genoss.

Er war auch nur ein Mensch, der sich die Zuneigung einer anderen Person wünschte, wenngleich er sich diese Nähe nicht von seinem besten Freund erwartet oder gar gewünscht hatte. Irgendwann musste John dann doch eingeschlafen sein denn er wurde von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen und sah sich erschrocken um. Das Bett, das er angeblich in der Nacht mit Sherlock geteilt hatte, war nun leer. John sah sich verwundert um, kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte, ob das Erlebnis der letzten Nacht doch nur in seiner Einbildung stattgefunden hatte. 

Er schlurfte immer noch verschlafen in den Wohnraum, wo er Sherlock sitzend vor dem Laptop vorfand.  
„Morgen.“  
„Morgen John! Na gut geschlafen?“ Sherlock verzog seinen Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
John wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, schob die Augenbrauen zusammen und fing sich dann aber wieder.  
„Ging so, hab schon besser geträumt“, meinte er nur.  
Der Lockenkopf war schon wieder mit dem Laptop beschäftigt, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und murmelte einige kaum vernehmbare Worte in sich hinein.

Der restliche Tag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. John hatte sich bis dahin wieder im Griff. Er hatte beschlossen dem Vorfall keine größere Bedeutung zuzuschreiben und schob seine Gedanken einfach beiseite. Zumindest solange bis sie bei der Lagerhalle angekommen waren. Der Kontaktmann, den sie dort treffen sollten ließ auf sich warten. Sherlock schimpfte lautstark vor sich hin, wie sinnlos das alles wäre und dass er kein Laufbursche für seinen Bruder sei, während John damit beschäftigt war, Grasbrocken und kleine Steine mit der Schuhspitze wegzukicken.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie dicht Sherlock jetzt hinter ihm stand. Als dieser plötzlich „John“ in sein Ohr flüsterte, zuckte der Ältere so heftig zusammen und sprang einen Meter zur Seite, dass Sherlock grinsen musste.  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn ... Sherlock ... verdammt … musst du mich so erschrecken?!“  
„Ich wusste ja nicht, was für eine Wirkung ich auf dich habe“, feixte der Jüngere immer noch frech.

John straffte seine Schultern.  
„Ich war nur in Gedanken wegen des Falles, du hast mich einfach erschreckt“, stammelte er etwas unbeholfen. Weiter kamen sie nicht denn in dieser Sekunde tauchte der Kontaktmann auf und sie konnten sich wieder dem Fall widmen.

Hier bekamen sie weitere Infos, die zur Lösung des Rätsels beitragen sollten. John versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie verwirrt er war. Er beobachtete Sherlock im Lauf des Tages genauer, auch wenn er selbst kein Meister der Deduktion war, kam ihm vor, dass der Detektiv ihn heute auch genauer musterte, als es sonst der Fall war.

Am Abend saßen die beiden dann zusammen im Zimmer und tranken Bier. Auch das verwunderte John, denn Sherlock trank sonst nie oder nur äußerst selten. Es wurde später und später. Irgendwann um Mitternacht herum begann John zu gähnen und sie beschlossen, sich hinzulegen. Als Sherlock aufstehen wollte, gaben seine Füße nach und er sackte auf den Boden. 

Er begann, wie ein kleines Mädchen zu kichern. John drehte sich um, zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte den Jüngeren perplex an.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
John registrierte ein verhaltenes Hicksen und Sherlock nuschelte: „Allesch in Ornung – war vermutlich nurn bischchen viel Bier.“

Er versuchte sich auf die Beine zu stemmen, was ihm nur schwer gelang. Mit zwei Schritten war John bei ihm, schlang seinen Arm um Sherlocks Taille und hievte ihn nach oben.  
„Ich bring dich dann mal ins Bett, hm?“  
Im Zimmer angekommen stellte er den Jüngeren direkt vor das Bett. So konnte er ihn ja schlecht hinlegen, da er immer noch komplett angezogen war und sich vermutlich nicht mehr selbst umziehen konnte.

John seufzte – es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als seinem Freund dabei zu helfen.  
„Bleib hier stehen ich hole deine Schlafsachen.“  
Sherlock machte keinen Mucks und blieb stehen, wie es ihm angeschafft worden war.  
Es war John zwar etwas unangenehm aber er begann, Sherlocks violettes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ihm schoss durch den Kopf, wie gut sein Kollege in diesem Hemd eigentlich aussah. Sofort ermahnte er sich für diesen abstrusen Gedanken und verscheuchte ihn aus seinem Kopf.

Er zog Sherlock sein Schlaf-Shirt über den Kopf, seufzte erneut und öffnete dann dessen Hose. Die Hose hatte noch nicht den Boden berührt, da kicherte der Jüngere erneut.  
„Na dasch gefällt dir, hm?“  
John spürte, wie ihm heiß im Gesicht wurde und das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte. Er traute sich allerdings nicht nach oben zu sehen, in der Angst, dass Sherlock - obwohl er angetrunken war - seine Unsicherheit sofort deduzieren würde und diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

„HAHA sehr witzig ... ich kümmere mich ja gerne um meinen Kollegen, der sich wie ein Baby aufführt.“ Er schubste Sherlock mit der Hand leicht gegen dessen Brustkorb. Dieser verlor daraufhin das Gleichgewicht und plumpste wie ein Sack rückwärts ins Bett.  
„Uuuh John, du gehscht aber ran“, grinste er. Das war zu viel für John. Er pfefferte Sherlocks Pyjamahose zu ihm aufs Bett, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wütend mit den Worten: „Gut wenn du zum Späßemachen aufgelegt bist, kannst du dich ja selbst umziehen!“, aus dem Raum.

John war wirklich verärgert aber weniger wegen Sherlocks Worten, sondern mehr wegen seiner eigenen verwirrenden Gedanken. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in den Schläfen pochte. Na toll, er hatte einen hochroten Kopf. Wieso fühle er sich auf einmal so komisch? Er konnte das Gefühl nicht mal wirklich beschreiben. War es angezogen, erregt, verwirrt? Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel, öffnete sich noch ein Bier und nahm gleich einen großen Schluck davon. Vielleicht sollte er dringend Mal wieder ein Date ausmachen. Silvia die Sprechstundenhilfe wollte eh schon länger mit ihm ausgehen.

In seine Gedanken vertieft hatte er ca. 5 Minuten so dagesessen und nicht bemerkt, dass Sherlock ihm inzwischen hinterher gekommen war. John registrierte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Sherlock im Türrahmen stehen. Er schwankte bedrohlich. Mit einem Satz war John bei ihm und drückte ihn gegen den Türrahmen, damit Sherlock nicht nach vorn umkippte.

„Weischt du eigentlich wie gern ich disch hab?“ Mit diesen Worten schlang der Jüngere seine Arme um John und umklammerte ihn. Johns Herz setzte aus nur, um dann umso schneller in seiner Brust zu pochen. Sherlock hatte eine Hand ihn Johns Nacken gelegt und die andere Hand presste er gegen dessen Rücken. John sog scharf die Luft ein, denn mit dieser Bewegung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Im selben Moment nahm er den Duft seines Mitbewohners wahr. 'Er riecht gut', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Scheiße ich bin am Arsch!' war der zweite Gedanke, der sich in seinem Hirn formierte. Stand er jetzt etwa auf Sherlock?! Was war los mit ihm?

Er merkte, dass seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Er musste sich dringend aus dieser Situation befreien. Er versuchte, so normal wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Ja, ja schon gut, ich hab dich auch gern aber aus dir spricht jetzt nur der Alkohol.“ Leider klang Johns Stimme rauer als er gehofft hatte. Traute sich aber nicht sich zu räuspern, denn dem Detektiv wäre das sicher trotz seines Zustandes aufgefallen.

Er drückte Sherlock einige Zentimeter von sich weg. Seine Hände lagen jetzt auf der Brust des Lockenkopfs. Langsam glitt sein Blick nach oben. Seine Augen trafen Sherlocks. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, was für unendlich schöne und unergründliche grün/blaue Augen sein bester Freund hatte.  
„Komm ich bring dich jetzt ins Bett.“ Johns Stimme zitterte.  
Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und bugsierte Sherlock zum Bett. Dieser hielt seine Hand fest, beugte sich zu Johns Ohr und flüsterte mit samtener Baritonstimme: „Aber nur wenn du mitkommst ...“ John bekam eine Gänsehaut aber tat als hätte er die Bemerkung nicht gehört.

Er legte Sherlock hin, deckte ihn zu und drehte sich zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen.  
Eine traurige Stimme flüsterte „Bitte bleib!“ John verharrte kurz, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. „BITTE“, erklang es jetzt dringlicher.

John seufzte.  
„Na gut, rutsch rüber ...“, meinte er und legte sich angezogen, wie er war ins Bett. Er lag auf dem Rücken, seine Hände über seinen Bauch zusammengefaltet und den Blick starr zur Decke. Er traute sich nicht seinen Kopf zu drehen, um nach Sherlock zu sehen. Er vermutete, dass dieser bereits eingeschlafen war, da er kein Geräusch mehr vernahm.

Jetzt erst merkte John wie wahnsinnig müde er war. Er schloss kurz die Augen schlief dann aber sofort ein. Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte aber es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, denn als er aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, war es stockdunkel in dem kleinen Raum. Im Schlaf hatte er sich wahrscheinlich gedreht denn er lag jetzt auf der Seite.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Doch als er erkennen konnte was vor seinen Augen war stockte ihm der Atem. Sherlocks Gesicht war nur einige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. John schluckte hart. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Seine Augen huschten unruhig über die schlafende Silhouette seines Mitbewohners. Die schlanke Gestalt neben ihm schien tief zu schlafen. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte. Sherlocks schmale Finger lagen neben seinem Körper. John betrachtete einige Minuten das ebenmäßige Gesicht. Diese Lippen, diese Wangenknochen ...

Gerade als er weiter nach oben blickte, traf es John wie ein Schlag: Sherlock hatte seine Augen offen und sah direkt in die von John. Daraufhin geriet er in schiere Panik! Was sollte Sherlock nur denken?! John wusste ja nicht, wie lange dieser seine Augen bereits geöffnet und vielleicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er ihn minutenlang ungeniert angestarrt hatte. John war das mehr als peinlich, da er aber nichts riskieren wollte, beschloss er einfach seine Augen zu schließen.

John kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock nur kurz aufgewacht war und nichts mitbekommen hatte und gleich wieder einschlief. Sein Herz raste und er musste unwillkürlich hart schlucken.  
‘Scheiße, ich bin so dumm ...‘, weiter konnte John nicht denken, denn in dem Moment spürte er warme, weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten.

John riss schockiert die Augen auf und strampelte so reflexartig, dass er rückwärts aus dem Bett stürzte. Er lag rücklings in die Decke eingewickelt mitten am Boden und starrte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen nach oben. Zwei Sekunden später tauchte Sherlocks Wuschelkopf auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung John??“

John war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich taub, war wie gelähmt.  
„Ähm ja danke geht schon“, stammelte er und kam sich selbst blöd dabei vor. Sherlock nutzte die Zeit, war aufgestanden, kauerte sich neben John und half diesem wieder auf die Beine. Obwohl beide bereits wieder standen, hatten sie ihre Hände noch nicht losgelassen.

Als John das bewusst wurde, musste er sich räuspern und ließ den Jüngeren schlagartig los.  
„Wirklich alles Okay?“, fragte der Jüngere erneut besorgt.  
„Ja ... nein ... ich weiß es nicht“, stotterte John.  
Sherlock stand jetzt dicht vor ihm. Weiter zurück flüchten konnte John nicht, denn er stand mit dem Rücken buchstäblich an der Wand. Er merkte, wie er wieder rote Wangen bekam und seine Atmung sich beschleunigte. Sherlock trat einen Schritt näher an John heran. Die Wand bohrte sich jetzt in Johns Rücken.

Unsicher blickte er nach oben und verlor sich sogleich in Sherlocks hellen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten.   
„Es tut mir leid, falls ...“, meinte dieser, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte. Weiter kam der Detektiv nicht, denn John seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und zog Sherlock an seinem T-Shirt den restlichen halben Schritt an sich heran. 

Er spürte dessen Wärme, seinen Atem auf dem eigenen Gesicht. Er drückte Sherlock an sich und sogleich fühlte er erneut die weichen Lippen seines besten Freundes auf seinen eigenen. Zuerst sanft, fast scheu. Dann wurde der Kuss fordernder. John öffnete leicht die Lippen. Er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Er wollte Sherlock! Dieser drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand und John spürte, wie sehr ihn diese Berührungen erregten. Er fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über Sherlocks Lippen. Dieser öffnete ebenfalls seinen Mund und beide versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. John küsste Sherlocks Hals, was diesem ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Seine Finger vergruben sich in dessen Locken und drückten ihn noch näher. Die Erregung beider war nun deutlich spürbar. Johns Hand wanderte über Sherlocks Rücken und schob sich unter sein Shirt.

Die warme weiche Haut machte ihn an und er strich mit den Fingern das Rückgrat entlang, was seinen besten Freund erschauern ließ und diesem eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Er wanderte mit seiner Hand unter den Saum der Pyjamahose. Plötzlich hatte er den nackten Hintern in der Hand und drückte ihn zärtlich. Es erregte ihn so sehr, dass jetzt auch John zwischen zwei Küssen aufstöhnen musste.

Sherlock zerrte an Johns Shirt, zog es ihm über den Kopf, um ihn gleich darauf wieder leidenschaftlich gegen die Wand zu drücken. Plötzlich schrie John „STOP!“   
Sherlock verharrte augenblicklich und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. John schob ihn energisch von sich weg und starrte ihn an.  
„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHEN WIR HIER?!?“

John ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er wiederholte etwas ruhiger und gefasster nochmals seine Frage.  
„Sherlock, was machen wir hier?“  
Der Jüngere setzte sich zu John aufs Bett und legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er an Johns Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu seinem.  
„John, ich mache nichts, was du nicht auch willst.“  
Er sah die Unsicherheit, die Angst und Verwirrung in Johns Augen.

„Ich will schon“, begann John stockend. „Aber wie soll das dann weitergehen? Ist das nur was Einmaliges, das dann unsere Freundschaft zerstört? Oder ist da mehr und wenn ja, was sind wir dann? Ein Paar, Geliebte? Verflucht bis gestern dachte ich noch ich wäre hetero und heute falle ich über meinen besten Freund her ...“

Sherlock musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sanft Johns Wange. Der Ältere zitterte. Langsam drückte er John auf den Rücken und zog sich dabei sein Shirt aus.  
„Sherlock ...“  
„Pssst!“, machte Sherlock und legte John seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Dieser sagte daraufhin keinen Pieps mehr und genoss die Küsse an seinem Hals.

Sherlock war nun über ihm und drängte sich zwischen seine Beine. Beide hatten nur mehr ihre Hosen an, die unter den heißen Küssen beträchtlich eng geworden waren. Sherlock lag auf John, rieb seine Körpermitte gegen die seines Freundes und saugte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen. John stöhnte auf. Er hatte beschlossen, seine Ängste jetzt nicht zu beachten und sich den zärtlichen Berührungen voll und ganz hinzugeben.

Er war jetzt ohnehin so scharf, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er fuhr mit beiden Händen Sherlocks Rücken entlang bis zu dessen knackiger Kehrseite und drückte ihn dann fest gegen sich selbst. Beide atmeten schneller, ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und sie bewegten sich rhythmisch aufeinander. John zog Sherlock näher an sich heran.  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten“, raunte er mit belegter Stimme in dessen Ohr.

Das war zu viel. Sherlock drückte Johns Handgelenke gegen die Matratze, küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, bewegte sich noch 2 - 3 Mal auf John und stöhnte dann laut auf. Im selben Moment konnte auch John sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ein unglaublicher Orgasmus fegte über ihn hinweg der ihm das Gefühl gab er würde gleich ohnmächtig werden.  

Schwer atmend ließ sich Sherlock auf Johns nackte Brust sinken. John strich seinem Freund feuchte Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte und reden konnte.  
„Das war … schön.“ Unsicher betrachtete er den Lockenkopf, der immer noch auf seiner Brust nach Atem rang. Langsam hob dieser den Kopf uns sah John direkt an. Seine Augen glänzten und die Wangen waren gerötet.  
„Ja das war es ... und ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung!“

John musterte ihn erstaunt.  
„Ich dachte, dir liegt nichts an solchen Dingen?“  
„Das war auch bisher so. Aber anscheinend ist nicht Mal ein Consulting Detektiv vor solchen Hormondefekten gefeit. John, ich bin seit einiger Zeit in dich verliebt nur wusste ich nicht, wie ich dir das klar machen sollte ohne unsere Freundschaft zu gefährden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht gleich fühlen könntest, aber im Notfall wäre mir eine normale Freundschaft wichtiger gewesen, als dich ganz zu verlieren. Ich war heute nicht halb so angetrunken, wie du vielleicht gedacht hast. Ich wollte herausfinden wie weit ich gehen kann ohne, dass du dich dabei unwohl fühlen musstest oder eventuell ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hättest.“

John war platt. Mit so einem Geständnis hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und doch machte sein Herz einen Satz – vor Glück. Ja genau das war es, was er in diesem Moment empfand. Reines Glück und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Das erste Mal seit der Trennung von Mary war er wirklich glücklich und zufrieden.

„Weißt du was?“, sprach John „mir ist eben klar geworden, dass es eigentlich keine Rolle spielt, ob man eine Frau oder einen Mann liebt! Meine Gefühle für dich sind echt und ohne Zweifel oder, dass ich es bestreiten könnte, vorhanden. Und auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe, aber du hast mich grade tierisch scharfgemacht und ich würde diese ganze Sache auch gern wiederholen ...“

Sherlock lächelte erleichtert. Er war glücklich und schmiegte sich gleich wieder eng an Johns Oberkörper. So lagen sie noch eine ganze Weile da, bis sie dann doch erschöpft einschliefen.

ENDE


End file.
